Babel
The "Babel" is the name that humanity gives to a mysterious giant hive appearing in The 3rd Birthday, first appearing December 24th, 2012 in New York City. The Babel is implied to bring with it the Twisted, that had appeared two years before it. It is unknown exactly why it's there. The CTI, which is formed as the first Twisted start to appear, create a system called the Overdive to help clear the monsters and its origins. It is later revealed that the Overdive Device shares components from the Babel. Aya Brea ends up being the only one capable of handling the Overdive system, however all military is shown fighting against it. The Air Force is seen fighting at the base of the Babel, Aya either in a plane or Overdiving in a plane to defeat the Twisted surrounding it. Although the Babel is said to be the 'base' of the Twisted, the military and its fighting units seem to be focusing more on the Twisted that spawn. The Babel takes over North Shallows Tower, and a plan is issued in 2014 to ignite the tower with C4 in hopes of destroying the Babel. After High One Kyle Madigan is defeated at the top of North Shallows Tower, the Babel transforms into the "Grand Babel". Database Life forms that appeared out of nowhere throughout fractures in the earth and shooting toward the sky, they grow and develop at the expense of any artificial structures in their way. Twisted can be observed swarming around the Babel. We have no definitive proof at present that would allow us to determine whether it's a living thing or simply an inorganic substance of some sort. Thought to be the Twisted's den - their colony. The Twisted we've been seeing had been dwelling deep underground, acting on instinct to nurture the Babel. First a rhizome appears. This grows over time, the immature Babel pulsating away underground for just over two years before it bursts up and out like some bizarre tower. On dark nights, the Babels appear to be sprinkled with twinkling red lights, making them resemble nothing less than massive Christmas trees. The orbs that can be seen throughout the Babels are believed to be circulatory organs. When an orb has been destroyed, the Babel will take the necessary cells from nearby organs and use them to rebuild the orb. During this process, the Babel's wall is temporarily unable to defend against intruders. In other words, destroying the orbs is a shortcut to the Babel interior. Approaching via helicopter or fighter jet is a serious challenge. The Babel's outer wall is equipped with turret-like Spitters keeping intruders at bay. The Twisted, the Queen and the Babels are all connected to one another in a kind of pyramidal relationship. The Twisted are the hunters, bringing humans into the Babel. The Queen uses descent attacks to turn those humans into nutrients that will boost the energy of the wormholes at the Babel's core. It's thought that each of these wormholes uses only a fraction of the energy required for Aya's Overdives, yet the wormhole inside the Grand Babel - a fusion of all the Babels worldwide - has enough energy to engulf the present and reduce everything to a void. The wormhole at the Grand Babel's core can activate a time warp, transporting the Twisted to the past. Believed to be nodes of the energy circulatory system, orbs are found creeping around the Babel's interior. They serve a vital purpose: carrying nutrients throughout the Babel. When an orb is destroyed, surrounding organs give up some of their cells to rebuild it. This brings down the Babel walls serving as partitions between areas, allowing forward passage. The Big Orb is thought to exist within the Babel's core. All orbs bring sustenance to the Big Orb, which in turn pulsates the energy needed to grow throughout the Babel's interior. Since it's involved in both metabolism and respiration, destroying this most vital of organs would surely bring about the downfall of the Babel itself. Thought to be necessary for the Babel's survival, the Big Orb is believed to exist within the Babel's core. In fact, the Big Orb is actually the many-tentacled Queen. Spitters are a defensive weapon found scattered across the Babel's exterior wall. They appear to be independent organisms, their grotesque and unsettling forms verging on the crustacean. Before unleashing an attack, their shells part suddenly to reveal a hideous sphere containing a liquid resembling human blood. The sphere expands and bursts, releasing a projectile. Spitters cannot be damaged while their shells are closed. Trivia *The Babel is named after the Tower of Babel story in the Bible's Book of Genesis story. *The Babel appears two years after the first Twisted descend upon New York, implying the Babel must have either been dormant below the city or might not actually be the cause of the Twisted but a location for them. *Revealed in the timeline, Babels didn't only appear in New York City. It notes that at one point in time, there were 24 Babel-infested countries (an eighth of the world). Gallery Apoca.gif|The Babel killing New Yorkers en masse. 3rdBirthdayScreen07.jpg|The Babel forming. The-3rd-birthday-screens-20100701093425835.jpg|The Babel's roots begin to take shape. A1.jpg|The Statue of Liberty being engulfed by the Babel. AyaBabel.jpg|Aya leaning against some roots of the Babel. NewYorkRuins.png|The Babel in the distance. 144413973.jpg|Aya near a Babel root. WormFight1.png|A part of the Babel. WormArt.png|A part of the Babel. Grand.jpg|The Grand Babel. MudflapFight.png|Aya infiltrating the Grand Babel. Hydey.png|Aya and Hyde Bohr fight in the Grand Babel's core. Category:Locations Category:The 3rd Birthday Locations